User blog:Sahathai/Flint,the Demacian thug
Flint, the Demacian Thug is a custom champion in League of Legends. | firstdetail = No in-depth details yet. | secondpic = | secondpic2 = | secondname2 = | secondname = Pickpocket mastery 2013| secondrows = 2 | secondinfo = (Passive): Flint has 25% chance to receive 2 golds with each auto-attack.Guaranteed getting golds if he attacks with pickpoket's active. | secondinfo2 = (Active): Flint's next auto-attack will let him invisible for 2 seconds.If the target is taking a debuff from painful fist,he will slow the target instead.This ability can only use once after taking wave of strength.Invisibility ends when he collides an enemy unit other than target. | secondlevel = | seconddetail = No in-depth details yet. | thirdpic = | thirdname = Circular slash | thirdinfo = (Active): Flint's next auto-attack apply bleeding to enemy units within 240 range around him for 3 seconds.If unit is bleeding,this ability will deal additional magic damage and reset bleeding timer.Bleeding enemy takes magical damage over time.Circular slash and bleeding deal 150% damage to small minions. | thirdlevel = | thirddetail = No in-depth details yet. | ultipic = | ultiname = Uprising | ultiinfo = (Active): In 3 seconds,Flint gain additional attack damage and health regeneration.When locking enemy champions with auto-attacks,he will dash to his target if the target is within 600 range. | ultilevel = | ultidetail = No in-depth details yet.}} Note: I just want this champion to be played with a fast and massive hit combo.This guy doesn't need attack speed,but relies heavily on his combo because of his passive.His name,Damages and stats is not final.(Only thing I'm sure he's not too OP is his features.)I'm not sure he can by played in AP build or not. His weapon is just a dagger with some magical myth.He stoled it from Kalamanda.He was the first one to find the treasure in this village,couple years before anyone sees them.His dagger's secret is whenever its edge touches living things,It will make them bleed without any torment,sense or feel. ;There are some strategies with this champion * His non-ultimate abilities reset auto-attack timer,so you don't have to buy any attack speed item.But be careful when you are in the effect of wave of strength since you can't use any abilities in that moment,even your ultimate. * Starting enemy with painful fist should come in handy,you can deal more damage to the same target with its effect. * Painful fist is also effective when you use it at the last time before the wave of strength.It allows you to damage enemy even more with normal auto-attacks. * When escaping from ganker,feel free to use pickpocket on it since pickpocket grants invisibility. * Pickpocket can also be used for chasing any escaping enemies,but should land it in very first order of your combo to support other abilities. * Your best farming ability is circular slash.spamming it among minions will clean the lane. * Just one circular slash hit will only apply bleeding to units around target.No additional damage from it. * When chasing enemy in jungle,placing ward in advance or splitting with your allies may useful when you can join any team fight or finish enemy in jungle by using uprising through any walls * Don't fear to trade with some enemies when you have uprising because of its health regeneration. * Your uprising can dash to enemy champions unlimited time in 3 seconds,so you can chain dashing to a squishy champion if they are close enough to each other. ;Against him * Crowd controls and true sight is good to stop Flint from escaping. * Find an opportunity to end him when he is taking wave of strength.